This is for my Girlfriend
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: Brittany misses her Girlfriend. Santana sends her a Song and a Surprise ; Song: Girlfriend Artist: Nicki Minaj. Brittana Fans Welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Brittana Fans. XD yup this is for Brittana Fans only well if you like to read I'm sure you'll find this interesting so yeah. :D Song Fic!**

**Song: This is for my Girlfriend**

**Artist: Nicki Minaj.**

**Pairings: Brittana. **

**Summary: Brittany misses her Girlfriend. Santana sends her a Song and a Surprise ;) **

**Disclaimer: I never owend glee and it's most likely that I never will**

**A/N: So I found this song and It made me think of them. So this is for Brittana, My second FAVE Couple on Glee! :D**

**Please review at the End. I hope you like it. XD**

Brittany Missed her Girl terribly. Brittany was still in Highschool and Santana was living her Dreams. Although She was surprised that Santana had enough time to send her a Video. Brittany played the youtube video. Santana's voice echoed through her bedroom.

_"Hey Baby, I miss you. And I hope you miss me. I found this song, And I decided to make this video for you. Enjoy." *Santana blew a kiss*_

_Music began to play and Santana began to sing._

"This for my girlfriend

This is for my - This is for my girlfriend [x2]

This is for my B.F.F - girlfriend"

Brittany Smiled. Santana Began to sing the first Rap verse.

"Ayo where my BFF?

Where my playboy bunny?

Where that nigga Hugh Heff

When we pull up at the light

Why everything else get left?

Why they screwin up they face?

Why they lookin a hot mess?

Why they be like no they didn't

Them bitches is always shittin

My clock be tick tick tick tickin

Them chickens is finger lickin

And that's why we do em greasy

Stuntin that Louie Veezy

We straight with all the perm and you bitches is stupid peezy

Would you like some rice with that?

We get alotta cheese no mice with that?

I mean I want some ice with that

No soda, where your owner?

Get your license back

Hoe"

"This for my girlfriend

This is for my - This is for my girlfriend [x2]

This is for my B.F.F - girlfriend"

Brittany was Glad to see her Girlfriend it may not have been in person but she was still happy. She liked this song.

"That's my girlfriend, g-g-g-girlfriend

Don't forget the brush, blowdryer and the curlin iron

That's my girlfriend

Tell them hoes stoppington

They know they want everything that we be coppington

Wherever I slide thru

I gotta go buy two

If I get it in the pink I get her the light blue

Brand new Range Rover that was for her bday

I just auctioned off some shit

You could get it on e-bay

Anyway we VIP, we don't even need ID

Put em in the ICU

If they don't bring the ICE

Get them bottles of Rose

One Long Island ice-ee tea

Put my bracelet in the mirror

Icy me, icy me, get it?"

Brittany Began quietly to sing along.

"This for my girlfriend

This is for my - This is for my girlfriend [x2]

This is for my B.F.F - girlfriend"

Brittany continued to listen to the Song quietly. She listened to Santana who sang the last verse.

"Excuse me

There's way too many groupies

Why don't you just sit back or dance

Sorry we don't chit chat with fans

We came in the Diablo

Or was a Galardo

We got the top down doors that Murcielago

LP460 bitches that's the motto"

The Music ended. _I have a surprise for you but You have to turn around. _

I looked away form the Video. I was very confused but not anymore when I felt somebody kiss my lips. It wasn't somebody, it was Santana.

"Sanny! I missed you." Brittany Explained. She was Happy to see her feel her and smell her girlfriend. yeah I know that last part sounded weird but it was true.

"I missed you too Britt. I love you." Santana smiled and Kissed the Blonde again.

"I love you too. And I love the Song." Brittany said Smiling.

The two Cuddled for a while, Hanged out and had fun. Brittany was glad to have her gf back for awhile. XD

**Oh well, That's where I'm ending it. I hope you liked it. Please Review. XD Check out some of my other stories too. Thank you. Lessthanthree. xoxoxo**

**~Scout. **


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
